La Quiero Para Mi
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga, decía Yoh. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo respondía Hao. Pero ustedes no pueden estar con ella decía Ren. Los tres chicos se miraron con mirada asesina, dieron una leve sonrisa y los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo: A ella la quiero para mí. Dos hermanos gemelos, una chica llamada Anna, una amistad desde pequeños y un usurpador. YohXHaoXAnnaXRen
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

La noche pasaba tranquilamente, mientras la Luna resplandecía en la oscura tela negra del cielo, al mismo tiempo que un montón de jemas llamadas estrellas adornaban aquel peculiar lugar.

Un camino largo y verde brillaba en torno al lago que estaba a unos cien pasos de la cabaña de la familia Tao. En la esquina del puente estaba sentado un chico de cabello achocolatado y corto, quien portaba un elegante traje negro con su saco totalmente abierto el cual descubría su camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad. A su lado estaba un joven de larga cabellera chocolate, que portaba un impecable traje gris con camisa negra. Ambos habían permanecido callados durante largo tiempo, simplemente contemplaban la belleza que aquel lugar les brindaba.

De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían en su dirección, al minuto un joven de cabello azulado y mirada fría apareció vistiendo un extraordinario traje en azul marino y camisa negra, se paró a mitad del hermoso puente tallado en madera fina. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió al sentir la presencia de aquel chico de ojos dorados.

Cada uno estaba perdido en una dirección opuesta a la otra. El chico de cabello chocolate y dulce mirada veía intensamente al agua. El joven de larga cabellera y mirada seria veía con intensidad al oscuro bosque, y finalmente el nuevo acompañante no dejaba de ver el hermoso espectáculo de estrellas en la noche.

El frío viento se desató provocando que el amargo silencio se rompiera en un instante, y por fin, después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, alguien comenzó a hablar.

**-Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga-** Decía Yoh con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Ella siempre ha estado conmigo**- Respondía tranquilamente Hao.

**-Pero ustedes no pueden estar con ella-** Contestaba Ren con una mirada maliciosa.

Al instante los tres chicos se miraron con mirada asesina, dieron una leve sonrisa y los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo: **A ella la quiero para mí.**

**-No importa que tenga que hacer-** Decía Yoh.

**-No importa que tenga que perder-** Respondía Hao.

**-No importa a quien ame de verdad-** Contestaba Ren.

"_Ella será mía",_ pensaban los tres al mismo tiempo. _**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo I: El Comienzo

**Capítulo I**

"**El Comienzo"**

**-Pe… Pero…-** Intentaba calmar mi respiración agitada, mis ojos dilatados, mi poca serenidad, mi poca tranquilidad, mi escasa felicidad se estaba hiendo por el desagüe, dirigiéndose a un profundo, oscuro y frío agujero negro.

**-No quiero ningún "Pero" Anna-** Decía la anciana enfatizando la palabra "Pero" **–Es tu deber como sucesora de la familia Kyoyama, esta es tu única oportunidad de restaurar el legado de tu familia, ¿Entiendes?-** Decía con sus habituales lentes negros y su perfecta postura a pesar de los años.

La conversación que había tenido días atrás con la cabeza de la familia Azakura me había dejado en un estado de profunda desesperación, pero como sucesora y única sobreviviente de la familia Kyoyama no tenía el derecho a demostrar mi debilidad, y mucho menos en frente de los demás.

**-DingDong-** El timbre de la escuela daba por terminada la última clase del día, y eso para mí, ya era una ganancia. Rápidamente me dirigí a la salida, el día de hoy no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a las clases extra a las que me habían pedido asistir, o más bien, Kino me había obligado a tener. Caminé despacio por el pasillo infestado de alumnos a los cuales detestaba profundamente, de gente que sólo vivía por sus bienes materiales.

Rápidamente llegué a las escaleras que daban al techo del edificio, miré hacía las escaleras, con una mirada llena de tristeza, no lo pensé dos veces y rápidamente subí, sintiendo en la palma de mi mano el frío barandal de concreto, hasta llegar a la puerta que me daría la libertad que tanto ansiaba y extrañaba, pero al mirar por el pequeño cristal que estaba incrustado en la puerta, pude visualizar a un niño de cabello corto color chocolate, que veía perezosamente hacía el ocaso, escuchando su música preferida en sus ya típicos audífonos naranja. Abrí la puerta de inmediato, sintiendo el golpe en el concreto de la pared del otro lado, sin embargo no había nada, no había nadie, era una simple ilusión que me jugaba como siempre mi mente, y que yo tontamente aceptaba con un enorme suspiro.

**-Yoh-** Fue lo único que pronuncié, dirigiéndome hacía el barandal que estaba en la esquina del techo, ahogándome en los recuerdos de una infancia que parecía distante e inexistente.

Después de escasos minutos con los ojos cerrados, mi soledad fue interrumpida por una presencia que conocía muy bien.

**-A veces creo que eres un hostigador-** Dije fríamente **–Pero son ordenes de arriba, ¿Cierto Silver?- **Volteé para encarar al guardia que me protegía, o mejor dicho me vigilaba las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, sin descanso ni vacaciones. Veía fijamente sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales no demostraban ni una pisca de sentimientos. Su elegante traje negro, su camisa blanca bien abotonada adornada con una fina corbata negra y sus impecables zapatos negros.

**-Es hora de volver a casa señorita Anna-** Respondió tranquilamente.

**-Esa no es mi casa Silver-** Dije con una media sonrisa, pasando de lado y dando una última vista al techo de la escuela.

Caminé despacio por las escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo, donde todos los alumnos que aún se encontraban por el instituto me veían fríamente, seguí sin darle importancia a esas miradas asesinas hasta llegar al patio de la escuela, donde otros dos guardias me esperaban con la puerta abierta del Honda Crosstour en color negro. Entré sin vacilación, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrar tras de mí.

A los pocos minutos el coche arrancó, y yo simplemente dirigí mi mirada hacía la ventana, tratando de escapar de ese lugar, al menos en mi mente era libre de pensar y recordar lo que yo quisiera.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo rojo, frente a un viejo parque, donde un par de niños jugaban en unos columpios, uno de ellos tenía su cabello largo de hermoso color chocolate, quien simplemente se columpiaba tranquilamente en uno de los columpios.

**-Hao-** Dije secamente, con mi mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

**-¿Dijo algo señorita Anna?-** Me preguntó Silver, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero yo ni si quiera me digné a contestar, era la segunda vez en el día que Silver me arrancaba de mis memorias y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

**-¿Por qué hoy no me obligaste a entrar a las clases Silver?- **Pregunté tajantemente, sintiendo como un silencio incomodo se formaba en el coche.

**-La señora Kino me pidió que la llevara temprano a casa señorita Anna-** Contestó rápidamente, observándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en la casa de los Azakura, pero era extraño que la anciana Kino pidiera que llegara temprano a casa, por lo regular mientras menos estuviera en la casa más feliz estaba ella, y por su puesto más feliz estaba yo de no verla.

El camino de regreso "A mi casa" Como decía Silver, fue rápido y sin más conversaciones, esperé a que me abrieran la puerta del coche y bajé tranquilamente, con la delicadeza y elegancia de una señorita digna de la casa Azakura.

Entré por la puerta principal de la mansión, pero no di ni tres pasos cuando dos mucamas ya me estaban esperando para llevarme al comedor.

Me senté en una silla que estaba frente a la anciana Kino, quien ya estaba cenando tranquilamente, a los pocos minutos me sirvieron una deliciosa crema de brócoli, acompañaba de pan recién horneado, pero lamentablemente no pude probar ni un sólo bocado.

**-Dime Anna, ¿Has pensado lo que te comenté?-** Dijo fríamente, con su mirada clavada en mis ojos. A pesar de que la anciana no veía, podía sentir un gran poder en su mirada vacía. Su pregunta de inmediato revolvió mi estomago, haciendo que perdiera de inmediato el apetito.

**-Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar el legado de mi familia-** Contesté de inmediato y sin vacilación. Una media sonrisa se formó en el viejo y acabado rostro de la anciana.

**-Me alegra escuchar eso Anna-** Dijo tranquilamente y continuó cenando.

Me paré de inmediato sin probar cena alguna -**Con permiso, me retiro a mi cuarto- **Dije lo más normal que pude, pero justo antes de salir la anciana volvió a hablar.

**-Es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, ya lo verás a futuro, es lo que más te conviene- **Sus palabras se me incrustaron como cuchillos en mi alma y sin contestar salí apresuradamente del comedor, dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi cuarto.

A penas cerré la puerta, me dejé caer, sintiendo como las fuerzas se me iban de los pies, sintiendo como el frió de la puerta tocaba mi espalda. Abracé mis piernas y cerré los ojos, intentando contener un par de lágrimas que clamaban salir, pero me contuve; como ayer, como hoy, como siempre.

Pasaron los minutos, cubierta de soledad, oscuridad y tristeza. Sin embargo pronto abrí mis ojos, me levanté y me dirigí al balcón de mi cuarto, abrí con delicadeza la puerta corrediza de cristal, sintiendo como el refrescante viento entraba sacudiendo las persianas.

Miré hacia el cielo oscuro, tratando de visualizar esas pequeñas estrellas que le daban luz a nuestro oscuro planeta, pero para mi mala suerte cada día se veían menos gracias a los grandes edificios de la ciudad, la contaminación y las otras luces artificiales.

Di un fuerte suspiro, intentando calmar mis pesares.

**-Yoh... Hao... ¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas?-** Dije tristemente, con una seca sonrisa en los labios.

Esa noche Morfeo tuvo piedad de mi y en vez de las clásicas pesadillas que siempre me asaltaban por la noche, soñé con dos pequeños tontos que compartieron mi infancia.

Caminaba por el pasillo con las fuerzas renovadas, después de todo soy Anna Kyoyama, la única heredera, así que no tenía tiempo de llorar o darme por vencida, sólo tenía un camino y era poner en alto el apellido de mi familia.

Me senté como siempre en el último pupitre del salón, donde era la única que se sentaba en esa zona. De verdad odiaba que se me acercaran o me hablaran, y mis compañeros entendieron a la mala que prefería estar sola.

**-Muy buenos días alumnos-** Escuché la voz del profesor que entraba por la puerta, era un hombre alto de piel blanca, de un extraordinario cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules que estaban marcados por las sombras negras de unas marcadas ojeras. Para ser uno de los mejores profesores de la escuela era muy joven, lo cual me sorprendía bastante, ya que a veces se comportaba como un verdadero idiota. **-El día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa, así que espero que todos se comporten bien o tendré que diseccionarlos uno por uno-** Decía con su típica sonrisa. _¿Ven? A eso era a lo que me refería_ **-Chicos por favor entren-** Dijo de pronto, pero su voz fue ahogada por un montón de gritos de chicas locas que casi se desmayan y unos cuantos chicos que vieron con fastidio hacía la puerta.

Me quedé helada y totalmente petrificada.

**-No... No puede ser-** Dije en un pequeño susurro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par **-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, una mala broma de mi mente- **Me decía a mí misma, así que simplemente bajé mi mirada, observando con miedo el pupitre de madera que estaba frente a mí. **-Cuenta hasta tres y se abran ido, cuenta hasta tres Anna-** Me repetía una y otra vez.

**-Este par de apuestos jóvenes serán sus nuevos compañeros-** Continuaba hablando el profesor, mientras algunas chicas aún lanzaban algunos gritillos. -Ellos son...- Me tapé los oídos de inmediato **-No pueden ser ellos, no pueden ser, tengo que estar soñando como siempre- **Me decía repetidamente, pero en verdad deseaba que fueran ellos, que fueran ese par de idiotas que siempre me seguían cuando era niña, ese par de idiotas a los que quería tanto, ese par de idiotas a los que extrañaba cada instantes desde que me habían dejado hace 6 años. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que esta ilusión no fuera un triste sueño que siempre se terminaba convirtiendo en pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos con todo el temor de mi corazón, destapando lentamente mis oídos, fijando con vacilación mi mirada hacía el frente.

Y de pronto como si de magia se tratara allí estaban ellos dos, uno parado justo al lado del otro. El primero con el típico uniforme negro, arremangado levemente en las puntas del pantalón para que no lo pisaran sus sandalias. Con su camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada, un peculiar collar negro le rodeaba el cuello, y unos audífonos naranjas detrás de sus orejas le daban el toque perfecto. Había crecido un poco al igual que su cabello, sus profundos ojos cafés mostraban su gran corazón y su sincera sonrisa como siempre era la más brillante de todas.

Por el otro lado, el otro chico, tan idéntico pero a la vez tan diferente traía su uniforme perfectamente planchado, con su camisa blanca bien abotonada y encima el saco de la escuela bien abrochado. Sus zapatos negros finamente lustrados. Su cabello era como siempre el más largo, de un bello color chocolate. Su mirada seria pero dulce, acompañada de pequeños destellos cafés y su expresión dura pero relajada eran su toque perfecto.

Tarde más yo en verlos, que en lo que ellos dos ya se habían percatado de mi presencia, estaba casi segura, que desde que pisaron el primer pie en el salón ya me habían ubicado.

Por un momento todo el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor, todo y todos habían dejado de existir para mis pupilas, en mis ojos sólo cabían este par de idiotas.

**-Muy bien chicos, ¿Les gustaría presentarse?-** La voz del profesor me sacó de mi ensueño y volteé rápidamente hacía la ventana, intentando calmar el sonrojo que se había formado en mis mejillas, pero sin dejar de prestarles atención.

**-Buenos días mi nombre es Yoh Azakura, espero que seamos buenos amigos jejeje-** Decía el primero, con su tonta sonrisa.

**-Mucho gusto soy Hao Azakura-** Contestaba el otro.

Rápidamente varias chicas alzaron la mano para hostigarlos con preguntas.

**-¿Qué edad tienen?, ¿De dónde vienen?, ¿Cuál es su correo?, ¿Cuál es su teléfono?, ¿Tienen novia?, ¿Dónde viven? -** Todas gritaban al mismo tiempo, lo cual de inmediato me molestó.

**-Bueno-** Empezó a hablar Yoh, tan despreocupado como siempre **-Yo tengo 16 años igual que mi hermano, venimos de Suiza, estuvimos un tiempo estudiando en ese país- **Hablaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras todas las demás gritaban y se emocionaban tontamente** -Y no podría darles ni mi correo, ni mi teléfono, lo siento-** Dijo felizmente.

**-¡Qué!, ¿Por qué?- **Gritaban algunas.

**-Es que a diferencia de mi hermano yo no tengo novia, pero tengo prometida jejeje-** Decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-¡Que!-** Gritaron todos los alumnos **-¡No es justo!-** Gritaban algunas** -¿Quién es tu prometida?, ¿Es bonita?, ¿No puedo ser yo tu prometida?-** Decían otras más descaradas.

**-Mi prometida es la chica más bonita de todas-**Decía con una pequeña risilla **-De hecho es la chica que está sentada justo allí-** Decía señalándome, todos voltearon a verme de inmediato **-Además no les puedo dar mi correo, ni mi teléfono porque si no mi Anita se enojaría, y por último, Hao y yo vivimos en la mansión de los Azakura junco con Anna- **Terminó de decir con su ya típica e irritante sonrisa.

**-¡Qué!-** Gritaron todos de nuevo, viéndome a mí, viendo a Yoh, viendo a Hao.

**-¿Y tu Hao?, ¿No nos puedes dar tu correo o tu teléfono?, No tienes prometida que se enoje ¿Verdad?-** Preguntó de pronto una chica.

**-Es cierto, yo no tengo novia ni prometida, pero no les daría mi teléfono ni mi correo-** Dijo secamente.

**-¿He?, ¿Por qué?-** Preguntaban alteradas.

**-Porque a pesar de que no tengo novia ni prometida, yo tengo a una chica muy especial a la cual amo mucho-** Dijo de pronto, provocando un nuevo desorden en el salón.

**-¡No puede ser!, ¿Él también?-** Gritaban como locas **-¿Y quién es ella?- **Preguntaban sin cesar.

**-Anna Kyoyama, la prometida de mi hermano-** Dijo sin vacilación con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¡Qué!-** Gritaron todos de nuevo.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando a m_í- Me decía a mí misma, intentando calmar el ya doloroso latido de mi corazón que estaba tan acelerado desde que los vi y había aumentado con cada palabra de los Azakura, tanto que ya hasta me dolía.

Podía sentir un montón de miradas sobre mi **-Este será un año sumamente pesado-** Me decía a mí misma, lamentándome del destino por haberme juntado con este ¡Par de idiotas!. Sin embargo, mi pequeña mente aún no alcanzaba a comprender lo que realmente me tenía preparado el destino, y las vueltas que le daría a mi vida tener cerca a los Azakura. Esto era sólo el comienzo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todas y todos los lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy feliz porque al fin me salió el capítulo justo como quería, ya que por un momento las ideas me habían jugado una mala pasada, pero ya tengo todo listo y preparado para continuar con esta loca y peculiar historia.

Les comento que en este fic no existen los shamanes ni nada por el estilo, todos son alumnos "Normales" por decirlo así, ya que son hijos de familias importantes. También debo aclararles que aún no está decidido con quien se quedará Anna, puede que sea con Yoh, puede que sea con Hao puede que sea con Len, o puede que no se quede con ninguno, o con los tres O.O jajajajaja Eso lo iremos averiguando poco a poco, así que ustedes disfruten de este fic, y ojala les guste.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**Liz Asakura: **¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por agregar este pequeño fic entre tus favoritos y también por suscribirte a las alertas, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo jajajajaja a mí también me encanta la idea que estos tres se peleen por Anna *w* y a mí también me fascina el YohxAnna, peroooo no te puedo decir con quien se va a quedar porque arruinaría las sorpresas que están preparándose en el fic jejejeje así que tendremos que irlo descubriendo con el paso de los capítulos, espero este primer cap te guste y este a las alturas de las expectativas, ojala nos leamos de nuevo ¡Saluditos! :)

**anneyk:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el lindo Review jjajajajajaja claro que si puedo continuar O.O ¿En serio lo has leído tres veces? Vaya eso sí que es halagador, entonces espero que este capítulo te guste mucho *w* espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Saluditos! :)

**Scrawl:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que siga siendo interesante TwT Ojala te guste este capítulo, y espero que podamos leernos de nuevo por aquí ¡Saludos!

**KazumiMcTrein:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por suscribirte a las alertas, jajajajaja y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado, jajajajajajaja esto se va a poner muy interesante entre estos 4 *w* ya lo verás, ojala nos leamos por aquí de nuevo ¡Saludos!.


End file.
